Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {1} \\ {-1} & {0} \\ {3} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {4} \\ {-2} & {0} \\ {3} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}-{4} & {1}-{4} \\ {-1}-{-2} & {0}-{0} \\ {3}-{3} & {-2}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {-3} \\ {1} & {0} \\ {0} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$